


Why Change?

by bookchan



Category: Meru Puri (The Marchen Prince)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Lei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Change?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rush_That_Speaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rush_That_Speaks/gifts).



> I agree, there needs to be more MeruPuri fic. I just reread the series thank's to this prompt and fell back in love.

Lei understands why people keep trying to set him up, but he doesn't have to like it. He enjoys his relationship with the Queen. They will tease each other to the edge and then back away. It will never be consummated and doesn't need to be. If he wants sex, all he has to do is hop to the other world and crook his finger. Being a bishonen with a dangerous air makes sex easy. His sister's provided the family with a heir, so that's out of the way. Lei can take his time and enjoy what he has now.


End file.
